


Definitely

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Peggy is deaf. And good thing too, as it might have saved Angie's life... Cartinelli. Not sure if I'm going to keep it a one-shot. For an anonymous request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

Peggy was lucky she survived the shell than took her auditory abilities, and although it wasn’t ideal considering how much crap she already had to deal with at the SSR, she supposed it did stop her wanting to punch her co-workers as she could no longer hear them being arrogant pricks.  
She was pondering this amongst other things, whilst stuck in the New York traffic. It had been a few minutes and she was starting to debate simply getting out and walking. It was only about twelve blocks from here. Making up her mind, she turned to the side and saw the guy in the brown car next to hers, saying something, in quite an aggressive manner, to someone on the other end of the line.  
Almost without meaning to, she read his lips  
'Angie’s next, you idiot. We have to get rid of her. Now. She has to be the leak'  
Agent Carter looked away briefly, they can’t have been talking about her Angie... experience had taught her to trust her gut. So she looked back up just in time to see, quite clearly, the end of a sentence  
'Automat'  
Her heartbeat quickened slightly. It wasn’t clear whether Angie was the victim or the perp from what he was saying... but either way, she was in imminent danger.  
Without stopping to inform Jarvis, she left the car and started walking briskly towards the L&L. Just as she reached the pavement, the traffic started moving again. The brown car was nearly at the traffic lights and out of the busiest part of the street. She started running.  
She reached the Automat in record time, even for an ex-soldier, and took a second to compose herself before walking through the door. Angie saw her instantly and waved, mouthing  
“Hey English, usual?”  
Angie looked slightly puzzled when Peggy did not reply, she merely took Angie’s elbow and lead her out of the backdoor.  
When they were standing in the shadows of the alleyway, Peggy signed to her an edited version of what was going on  
Or rather, she started to.  
She was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar brown car and a loud man shouting orders to his fellow, who had yet to step out of the blue car that had just pulled up.  
Peggy pushed Angie into the deeper darkness next to the wall, and shielded the the surprised young woman with her own body.  
It took a moment before Peggy was certain the coast was clear, and Peggy looked at Angie before taking a step back.  
Angie wouldn’t meet her eye, and looked slightly more flushed than when she had first entered the alley.  
“Now will you tell me what’s going on?” She finally looked up  
Peggy told her as much as she could. Angie was still learning sign language.  
And she was easily distracted by things. Peggy’s delicate, strong hands for example... or that deep shade of lipstick she always wore...  
The sound of the door swinging open alerted Angie to the presence of someone not to far away, and suddenly she was listening intently  
“Nah, she’s gone boss”  
Whomever was on the other end of the phone was clearly unhappy.  
“Yeah boss, I know. I’ll scout the area, just in case. I know the drill”  
The phone clicked shut and footsteps sounded further away. The door was opened once more.  
Angie assumed the gentleman had gone inside the diner. She was wrong.  
Although, to be fair, she was distracted by her proximity to Peggy. She was certain if she listened intently, she could hear the other woman’s heartbeat. And she was sure Peggy could hear her own it was thumping so loudly.  
Peggy looked at her questioningly, and soon had a whole lot more questions when Angie leant towards her slightly, and made to kiss her cheek slowly, purposefully.  
Peggy moved her head at just the right moment to catch soft lips with her own.  
Suddenly yelling could be heard from the street, and the two men could be seen at the end of the alley arguing heatedly with each other.  
Without hesitation, Peggy pulled her towards the adjoining alley and then out into the street.  
Fortunately, Mr Jarvis happened to know Miss Carter quite well, and had fairly easily been able to guess where she would go in such a rush. As an excellent butler would be, he was there before she had even known she would need him, and a getaway car to boot.  
“Miss Carter. Miss Martinelli”  
“Mr Fancy”  
Peggy simply nodded in return and couldn’t help direct a small smile to Angie.  
She held the door open for her, much to Jarvis’ surprise.  
“A girl could get used to this”  
Peggy smirked back and winked at her  
Angie flushed for the second time in ten minutes  
“Goddammit English...”


End file.
